micronationswikiaorg_uk-20200214-history
Інтерлінгу (мова)
| Регіональна = | Регулює = | Зображення = ilu.png | Ширина_зображення = 150px | Підпис = }} Інтерлінгу (Interlingu) - штучна мова міжнародного спілкування схематично-натуралістичного типу. Створена Пріором Вільного екуменічного згромадження і є його офіційною мовою, а також однією з офіційних мов Вільного міста Новий Кодак. Відкрита для використання як державної мови іншими мікронаціями, а також для розвитку шляхом не лише живого узусу, але й реформ, якщо вони відповідатимуть кращому втіленню її базових принципів. Назва мови перекладається з неї як міжмова (тобто міжнародна мова), але це також певний гомініум штучним мовам-попередницям, з яких вона намагалася взяти найкраще: латинську основу Interlingua-Peano, міжнародність лексики Interlingua-IALA, паритет між натуралістичністю та автономністю InterlingueДо Другої світової війни поширювалася під назвою Occidental., емпіричний принцип Internacia LingvoБільше відома під сленговою назвою Esperanto за псевдонімом автора, але в Міжнародній академії наук Сан-Марино використовується оригінальна назва., логічний принцип Linguo InternacionaВідома під сленговою назвою Ido - 'нащадок' мовою Internacia Lingvo, результатом реформи якої вона стала.. Принципові положення # Міжнародною роблять мову не амбіції, а матеріал: елементи, що вже є де-факто міжнародними і потребують лише систематизації. Іншими словами, в штучній міжнародній мові тим більше міжнародного, чим менше штучного. # Головним джерелом міжнародної лексики є слова латинського походження, які через велику кількість однокореневих слів і відносно регулярний та прозорий словотвір постачають мові також свої складові елементи (корені й афікси), дериваційні моделі, за якими утворені, і навіть елементи морфології (способи утворення відносних прикметників, віддієслівних та відприкметникових іменників, активних і пасивних дієприкметників тощо). # Базовий лексичний склад має бути гомогенним, що полегшує розпізнання та запам'ятовування слів і парсинг їхньої етимології. Тому кістяк інтернаціоналізмів латинсько-романського походження й декомпонованих з них кореневих елементів, доповнений міжнародною лексикою іншого походження (насамперед широким прошарком грецьких слів, з яких також вичленовуются префікси і, меншою мірою, суфікси для подальшого автономного словотвору з грецьких коренів), нарощується латинськими словами, когнати яких присутні принаймні в двох з контрольних мов: англійська, французька, іспанська + португальська, - та декомпонованих з них морфем. # Вузлове значення запозичених латино-романських і грецьких деривативів прозоро виводиться з словотворчої моделі. Семантичні поля формуються сукупністю їхніх значень у мові-джерелі та контрольних мовах. # Інші семантичні слоти заповнюються переважно автономним словотвором по виявленим у базовій лексиці моделям. Запозичення засвоюються мовою лише при наявному високому рівню їхньої міжнародності. # Граматика базується на загальних типологічних принципах піджинів і креольських мов. Це насамперед: #* послідовний аналітизм, словникова форма слів є незмінною; #* при необхідності аналітичними маркерами-частками маркується не клас частини мови, а синтаксична роль слова в словосполученні та реченні. Водночас маркери можуть нести інформацію про граматичне значення слів - число та прагматичний рід іменників, модальність та час дієслів; #* структура речення - SVO, в основі якого лежить актуальне членування, тобто S = тема, VO = рема. Для позначення переходу дієслово в предикативній формі (присудок, V) повинно мати формальну ознаку, яка б відрізняла б його від інших слів. # Синтаксична будова може певною мірою наслідувати принципи таких поширених аналітичних мов як англійська та китайська. Алфавіт Правопис інтерлінгу розроблено на принципах: * збереження традиційного міжнародного написання; * якщо можливо, збереження традиційного міжнародного читання; * однозначної взаємної відповідності між письмом та читанням. Подвійне ll читається як lʲ або ʎ: (ль), подвійне ss між голосними - як s (с''), інші подвійні приголосні (в тому числі '''ss' в кінці слова) - як сполучення j (й'') з даним приголосним. Дифтонгів в інтерлінгу нема, всі голосні (крім '''u' в сполученнях qu та ngu перед голосними) утворюють склад навіть якщо йдуть поспіль. Наголос завжди на останньому некінцевому голосному в словіКрім редукованого голосного в кінцевому ''-wl'', що позначається буквою для нескладового напівголосного, а також u', що йде одразу після іншого голосного, на який і переноситься наголос., або на голосному перед апострофомЯкщо за апострофом більше двох складів, наголос на першому складі ''після апострофа.. В поезії наголос може підпорядковуватися ритму. В інтерлінгу не використовуються великі літери для позначення початку речень та власних імен, які читаються за правилами. Натомість велика літера вживається: * на початку неадаптованих запозичених слів (переважно власних імен), які читаються не за правилами; * якщо запозичення відрізняється лише місцем наголосу, великою літерою робиться не перша, а наголошена; * дві великі літери - в назвах держав та їх громадян, відповідно національним доменам першого рівня: el UkrAin - Україна, UkrAines - громадянин або мешканець України; * три великі літери - в назвах мов та етносів - їхніх носіїв, відповідно кодам ISO 639: li UKRainic - українська мова, lo UKRainic - етнічний українець, la UKRainic - етнічна українка. В останніх двох випадках великі літери можуть також додатково вказувати на нестандартне читання, але необов'язково. Так, в наведених прикладах нестандартним є лише вживання букви '''k. Морфологія Іменник Іменні частини мови (крім неадаптованих запозичень) завжди закінчуються на приголосний або на лабіалізований голосний (o''', '''u, y').Як виняток, можуть закінчуватися на інші голосні, але в цьому разі вони завжди будуть під наголосом (на письмі позначаються апострофом). Іменник може займати позиції початка речення (нерозповсюджений підмет), одразу після присудка (нерозповсюджене пряме доповнення), після нерозповсюдженого прямого доповнення (нерозповсюджений третій актант), після прийменників та після артикля. Основний артикль будується за формулою ''l(e/u/o/a/i)s. Він маркує іменник (або прикметник чи прийменникові сполуки, які тим самим субстантивує) як голову номінативного комплексу, а іменні частини мов, які йдуть за ним без прийменника або з прийменником та артиклем - як залежні від нього). Голосний після 'l-' вказує на належність іменника чи предикативного комплексу до класу істот чи неістот і на стать істот: * le або l` перед голосним - вживається завжди, коли істотність та рід зрозуміло зі значення слова (первинні корені для позначення неістот; matr - мати, patr - батько, vir, andr - чоловік, femin, gyno - жінка тощо), із контексту або не має значення; * li - коли необхідно конкретно вказати на неістоту або на вживання слова в термінологічному значенні; * lu - коли необхідно конкретно вказати на істоту без конкретизації статі; * lo - чоловіча стать; * la - жіноча стать. Кінцеве '''-s надає значення множини там, де її не виражено числівником. З власними назвами вживається артикль el, з складеними поняттями (де друге слово є не атрибутом, а частиною сигніфіката) - ul. Якщо треба позначити рід або / та число, до них приєднуються ті ж самі закінчення ''-es/(u/o/a/i)s. У ролі артикля також можуть вживатися числівники: * ''un ("один") - для неозначених предметів. При необхідності може закінчуватися так само, як і означений артикль, на ''-es/(u/o/a/i)s; * ''bin ("пара") - для парних предметів або подружжя: bin ocwl - очі, bin khir - руки, bin junct - подружжя, bin parent- батьки; * займенниковий числівник pan - "всі, скільки їх повинно бути в комплекті": pan digit - пальці (всі за замовченням), pan digit di man - пальці руки, pan digit di bin man - пальці рук, pan student di grupp - (всі) студенти групи (на відміну від просто les student di grupp). При необхідності позначити істотність та / або стать вживається форма pant(u/o/a/i). З попереднім un вказує на клас та на кожного його представника: un pan tigrу lineate . - "Тигр смугастий. = (Всі) тигри смугасті." Відмінникові значення виражаються прийменниками, серед яких треба звернути увагу на прийменник di. Він вживається з так званими релятивними (які самі по собі виражають відносини: lo fily di patr - син батька) та партитивними (частина від цілого: capit di tigry - голова тигра) іменниками, а також при компаративі (вищому ступеню порівняння: alb - білий, alb di niv - біліший за сніг). При предикативізації головного іменника (утворенні присудка за допомогою кінцевого '-e') залежний втрачає прийменник di, тобто стає прямим додатком: ti capite tigry . - "Це голова тигра". Прикметник та прикладка Прикметники та прикладки відрізняються від іменників (і субстантивованих конструкцій) лише порядком слів, а саме після слова чи прийменникової сполуки з артиклем любого типу, описаного в попередньому розділі: la puer UkrAines - дівчина-українка, la UkrAines puer - українка-дівчина, le niv alb - білий сніг, l' alb niv - біле, що є снігом, libr in mensatabwl - книга на столі, l' in mensatabwl libr - річ на столі, що є книгою. Оскільки залежні елементи словосполучення самі можуть бути головою номінативного комплексу, утворюється система вкладених одне в одне підрядних зв'язків. Для повернення на рівень вище використовується частка ja: le libr in le mensatabwl alb - "(ця) книга на (цьому) білому столі", le libr in le mensatabwl ja alb - "(ця) книга на (цьому) столі, біла". Частка jo повертає одразу на рівень речення незалежно від довжини ланцюжка вложених означень; є також спосіб позначити перехід на 2-11 (!) рівнів вище. Відносні прикметники загального значення утворюються за допомогою суфікса ''-ic''Замість кореневого кінцевого '-y' - iac, кінцевого '-o' - ''-aec''. з основами грецького походження та на ''-al'' (з його аломорфами) і ''-al''В залежності від типу основи та семантичного класу також ''-ar'', ''-(i)an'', ''-es''. з усіма іншими. При необхідності вони можуть утворювати ланцюжки значень: trop - поворот; +ic = tropic - поворотний > тропік; +al = tropical - тропічний, тропіканець; +ic - = tropicalic - те, що має відношення до чогось тропічного, до тропіканців. Прислівник Похідні прислівники утворюються часткою men між іменною частиною мови і словом, ознакою якого вони стають. Числівник Усередині розряду кількісні числівники утворюються позиційно, тобто назви одиниць просто об'єднуються (на письмі відділяючись апострофами) в тому ж порядку, що і цифри: 325 = tri'du'pent, 84 = oct'quadr, 713 = sept'un'tri. Апостроф на стику приголосних у мовленні може відповідати ə. Якщо якийсь із порядків розряду порожній (у цифровому записі 0), він заповнюється назвою старшого порядку: 508 = pent'hect'oct, 710 = sept'un'dek, 30 = tri'dek, 400 = quadr'hect. Якщо число або розряд починається з одиниці, вона замінюється назвою свого розряду (бо un використовується як невизначений артикль, який перед числівником надає йому значення "приблизно"): 17 = dek'sept, 128 = hect'du'oct. Якщо йдуть дві однакові цифри, перша з них замінюється bi(n), що не відокремлюємо апострофом: 277 = du'bisept, 449 = biquadr'nov, 88 = binoct, 666 = sex'bisex (але 113 = hect'un'tri за загальним правилом). Назва старших розрядів вимовляються і пишуться окремо після їх значень: 5000 = pent kil, 3 822 476 = tri million oct'bi'du kil quadr'sept'sex. Якщо назви рязрядов вживаються в значенні рахункових груп, значення яких точно не визначено, перед ними ставиться un: чотирнадцять умовних тисяч = dek'quadr un kil. Подібними псевдоразрядамі можуть служити будь-які числівники, які в такому випадку відокремлюються прийменником di: 70 = sept'dek, сім десятків = sept di dek, три пари = tri di du = tri bin, дві дюжини = du di dek'du, п'ять приблизних сотень, центурій = pent di un cent, ~ 500 = un pent'cent. Порядкові числівники утворюються шляхом заміни останнього члена ланцюжка (будь то "цифра", назва порядку або розряду) на порядковий аналог: 125-ий = hect'du'quint, 810-ий = oct'decim , п'ятитисячний = pent'mill (розряди в цьому випадку пишуться через апостроф). Знаменники дробу утворюються від порядкових числівників за допомогою сполучника pro, яким і приєднуються до чисельника: 1/3 = un pro tert, 0,5 = pent pro decim, 17% = dek'sept pro cent, 1,6 ‰ - un et sex decim pro mill. Цим же сполучником можуть приєднуватися і кількісні числівники до кількісних або порядковим: un pro hect = один зі ста, tert pro du'dek = третій з двадцяти. І кількісні, і порядкові числівники ставляться безпосередньо перед артиклем іменника.Порядкові числівники можуть ставитися після іменника, як будь-які прикладки, якщо вказують не лише на місце об'єкта в ряду, а й на його ознаку, що відрізняє від інших (пор. "Урок другий", "Людовик XIV"). У цій же позиції вживаються займенникові числівники quant - стільки, tant - стільки, tautant - стільки ж і т.д. по кореляційній таблиці, а також слова на кшталт prot - початковий, eschat - останній. Артикль при кількісних числівниках ставиться в однині; у множині числівник обчислює не самі об'єкти, а їх групи. Можуть також вживатися рахункові або вимірювальні одиниці - іменники без артикля: du le barril di aqu - дві бочки з водою, du barril l'aqu - дві бочки води. За допомогою звичайних суфіксів ''-al, -ic'' утворюється прикметникове значення (а з часткою men після прикметника - прислівникове): * кількісний + ''-al''Для перших кількісних числівників + ''-al'' є нерегулярні синоніми: unar = unitar, dual = binar, trial = trinitar, quadral = tetr. = x'''-ний (+ men = '''x-кратно (поспіль)); + ''-ic'' = в x''' примірниках (+ men = всього x разів) * порядковий + al = (згрупований) по '''x; + ''-ic'' = x'''-ий (раз) з '''х, тобто останній в ряду. Займенник ;Особові та присвійні me - я, мене; te - ти, тебе; se - себе; nos - ми, нас; vos - ви, вас; mutu - одне одного. При необхідності можуть вживатися комбіновані форми: nos-vos - ми з вами; te-nos - ти з нами. Якщо ці займенники стоять після артикля, вони набувають присвійного значення (тобто присвійні займенники, на відміну від інших прикметників, ставляться між артиклем і словом, до якого він відноситься): me la porc - я, свиня; la me porc - моя свиня. Якщо головне слово може керувати прийменником di, то без прийменника після артикля ставляться займенники, що виражають саме такі відношення: le me capit - моя голова, але le de me capit di tigry - моя голова тигра (трофей), les nos paed - наші діти (ми батьки), але les de nos paed - наші діти (ми вихователі тощо). Поєднання особових та присвійних займенників утворює "етикетні" форми: me le me - монарше або авторське "Ми", te le te - ввічливе "Ви". Вони можуть розповсюджуватися до титульних звертань: te le te reverend - Ваша Преподобносте, te le te excellenty - Ваша Достойносте тощо. ;Анафоричні il - цей (раніше згаданий), al - інший. Вживаються замість артикля при повторенні слів. Також субстантивуються об'єднанням з артиклем, утворюючи займенники ill(e/u/o/a/i)s, що вживаються на позначення третьої особи, та all(e/u/o/a/i)s. При необхідності такі займенники можуть також вказувати на конкретний член речення за допомогою системи інтерфіксів між іl-/al-'' та ''-l, яке в такому випадку стає кінцевим (якщо нема потреби змінити число або рід). Звук e''' між ними вказує на присудок попереднього речення, '''a - на підмет (перший актант дієслова), u''' та '''o - на другий і третій актанти відповідно. Оскільки ж будь-яке словосполучення інтерлінгу ізоморфне дієслову з актантами, то можна таким чином йти далі вглиб синтаксичної структури, поєднуючи з новими голосними через '-j-'. Якщо на даному рівні є однорідні та інші співсурядні члени (в тому числі прийменникові сполуки), то такий займенник відноситься до всього ряду - вказати ж на конкретний його елемент можна приєднавши через ll голосний або пару голосних, що вказує на порядковий номер: a, e, i, o, u, aa, ee, ..., ae, ei, ..., ai, eo тощо. Якщо вибір однорідного члена на рівні самого займенника, до нього ті ж самі голосні приєднуються через одинарний '-l-': me wa merca panett, mitcase'ett et glacedulcj . sed pre trapez ilole durite, lla fungolosite et lli liquete . - 'Я купив булку, плавлений сирок та морозиво. Але до обіду він затвердів, вона запліснявіла, а воно розтануло.' Початкове подвійне ll-'' відсилає до останньої складеної форми (в наведеному прикладі - до ''ilole), що дозволяє уникнути її повторення. На будь-який член не попереднього, а даного речення можна зіслатися за такою ж схемою, замість займенника il..(ll)..l(...) використовуючи qu..(d)..d(...). Звичайно, всі ці складені займенники вживаються переважно в діловій та технічній документації, а також для машинного аналізу текстів. Спеціальні займенники, що вказують на слова в прийменникових сполуках: en - з прийменником di, hy - з усіма іншими. ;Кореляційна таблиця займенників * Займенники на ''-i'' субстантивуютьсяБезпосередньо перед присудками і перед прийменниковими сполуками займенники на -i вживаються в субстантивному значенні без приєднання артикля, якщо тільки нема потреби позначити рід та / або число., поєднуючись через апостроф (тобто з перенесенням наголосу на -i) з артиклем (qui'li - що, nequi'lu - ніхто, toti'las - всі жінки)До деяких з них можуть бути некорелятивні синоніми: nemo - ніхто, nihil - ніщо, omny - всі, кожен., а з часткою men утворюють прислівники (qui men - як, ti men - так). Інші значення передаються через прийменникові сполуки (причини та слідства - з займенникам на -i, напрямку в просторі та часі - на -a та -um відповідно). Референтні неозначені займенники утворюються від відносно-питальних за допомогою un, яке для ад'єктивних і адвербіальних форм перетягує на себе наголос: unis qui - щось (у множині), un'qual - якийсь, un quant - декілька, un'quum - колись. Дієслово Дієслова в словниковій формі, вона ж предикативна, завжди закінчуються на нелабіалізований голосний (a''', '''i, e''') . Три можливих голосних визначають три типи утворення дієприкметникових основ: # активні прогресивні + ''-(e)nt'': ''-ant'', ''-ient'', ''-ent'' (''-ont'' в дієсловах грецького походження) відповідно; # пасивні перфективні + ''-t'': ''-at'', ''-it'', а від основ на ''-e'' кінцевий голосний відкидається, приголосні перед ним зазнають таких змінУ рідкісних випадках можуть бути нерегулярні форми, які зазначаються в словнику з зірочкою.: #* -g, -h, -ng > -ct #* -b, -ph > -pt #* -m > -mpt #* -d, -r, -t > -s #* -v > (після голосного) -t, (після приголосного) -ut #* -qu > -cut #* -u' (наголошений) > -uct #* -z > -st #* -sc (після голосного) > tТакий кінець основи мають дієслова на ''-sce'', що означають початок дії (інхоатив). Тобто від дієслів на ''-asce'', ''-isce'' будуть утворені ті ж самі дієприкметники, що й від первісних на ''-a, -i'' (результатом початка дії є або сама дія, або її результат), a від дієслів на ''-esce'', які найчастіше вказують на початок набуття чи виявлення якості, утворюються особливі форм на ''-et'', показуючи, що дана якість є набутою: ace 'є кислим' > acesce 'окислюється' > acet; cathesce 'сходить' > cathet; cosmesce 'прикрашається, впорядковується' > cosmet. Від дієприкметників (1) в свою чергу утворюються віддієслівні імена на ''-(nt)y'', ''-(nt)ur'', а від (2) - на ''-or'', ''-ur'', ''-ion'', ''-iv''. Також обидва типи дієприкметників утворюють з дієсловом-зв'язкою e'' "бути" додаткові дієслівні види: # - прогресив-імперфект (дія, яка продовжується, не закінчена): ''me scribe - я пишу (взагалі), me e scribent - я пишу саме зараз (але: ''me e '''le scribent'' - я той, хто пише), me wa scribe - я написав, me wa'e scribent - я писав, me wі scribe - я напишу, me wi'e scribent - я писатиму; # - перфект-результатив (наявність наслідку дії, яка відбулася раніше): isti wa ha scribe - це написали, isti e script - це написано (але: isti e '''le' script'' - це - написане), isti awa ha scribe - це були написали, isti wa'e script - це було написано, isti wi ha scribe - це напишуть, isti wi'e script - це залишиться написаним (або, при вживанні з іншим дієсловом майбутнього часу - це вже буде написано). Частки wa, wi, wu в препозиції утворюють минулий, майбутній час та умовний спосіб відповідно і вживаються не лише з дієсловами й віддієслівними іменами, а й з будь-якими іменниками й прикметниками, надаючи їм ознаки "колишній (колись, раніше)", "майбутній (у майбутньому)", "потенційний (потенційно)" відповідно. Також вживаються (переважно разом з іншим дієсловами, виражаючи таксис) складені показники часу: awa - давньоминулий, iwi - попередумайбутній, awi - майбутній з минулого, iwa - минулий з майбутнього, awe - було і продовжується, iwe - є і продовжиться, awu - якби було в минулому, iwu - якщо буде. Стан дієслова інвертується між активним і пасивним часткою ha: bi належати > ha bi мати; me duce я веду > me ha duce мене ведуть; nasce народжуватися > ha nasce народжувати; script написане > ha script той, хто написав. Більшість дієслів інтерлінгу є перехідними. Так, стан зазвичай виражається перфектом або пасивом без суб'єкта (me e stat - я стою, букв. мене поставлено), напрямок дієслів руху - прямим доповненням тощо. Перехідним є і дієслово e'' - "бути = належати до класу чи множини", відповідно, ''ha e - "включати в себе"В розмовному стилі ha e може вживатися також з метою поставити рему перед темою. (тобто т.зв. іменна частина складеного присудка в інтерлінгу поводить себе так само, як прямий додаток). Існує також чимало трьохактантних дієслів (з двома безприйменниковими доповненнями), до яких відносяться: * дієслова каузування на рух: les HEBr wa exi el EGypt 'євреї вийшли з Єгипту' - el mosce' educe les HEBr el EGypt 'Мойсей вивів євреїв з Єгипту'; * дієслова давання або віднімання (te da isti me - ти даєш це мені); * дієслова комунікації (me dice isti te - я кажу це тобі). Якщо другий актант таких дієслів має артикль, його конче повинен мати і третій. Якщо другий актант опускається, замість нього ставиться спеціальний займенник toПодібний до закінчення дієприкметників третього актанта, див. далі. (me dice to te - я кажу тобі)Але якщо третім актантом є особовий чи зворотний займенник, замість to, особливо в розмовному стилі, може бути перенесення наголосу на кінцевий голосний (апостроф на письмі) з приєднаням займенника як енклітики: me dice'te - я кажу тобі. Займенники третьої особи в цьому разі редукуются до енклітичного `ll(e/i/u/a/o)s., а для дієслів каузування на рух з префіксами - повторення префікса як прийменника (el mosce' '''e'duce ex el EGypt'' - Мойсей вивів з Єгипту). Так само, якщо другий і третій актанти треба поміняти місцями (el mosce' dice to pharao "i les me homin" - Мойсей каже фараону: відпусти мій народ) - в таких випадках to виступає прийменником. Дієприкметники третього актанта утворюються від звичайних дієприкметників (1) і (2) додаванням кінцевого o': ''lege - говорить (т.ж. читає, збирає), lect - сказане / прочитане, lecto - той, кому сказано, legont - те, що говориться, legonto - той, кому говориться, legent - те, що читається, legento - той, кому читається. Дієприкметник непрямих (прийменникових) додатків утворюються приєднанням до форм дієприкметника третього актанта відповідного прийменника з перенесенням наголосу на ''-o'' (орфографічно через апостроф): duce - веде, duct - приведений, ducto - місце, куди привели, ducto'de - місце, звідки привели. Таким само чином, але від основної форми дієслова, утворюються: * інфінітив - ’re в постпозиції з перенесенням наголосу на ''-a'', ''-i'' та енклітичне re, що пишеться окремо, для дієслів на ''-e'' (scribe re - писати, duce re - вести); * супін - ’pro (el mosce' vene dice'pro to pharao - Мойсей приходить сказати фараону; comfortabl scripe'pro - зручний для писання); * таксис: одночасність з дією, вираженою дієсловом при тому самому суб'єкті - `cum, передування - `pre, наступність - `post. Дієслово e'' 'бути' має особливу форму інфінітива - ''esse. Дієприкметник (1) утворюється як від його основної форми (e'' > ''ont, сущий), так і від інфінітива (esse > essent, істотний, істота). Наказовий спосіб дієслова утворюється перенесенням першого актанта з позиції перед дієсловом одразу після нього: i les me homin - нехай мої люди ідуть; gaude nos - радіймо! (тобто спонукальні речення завжди починаються з дієслова). Першим актантом для другої особи можуть служити не лише слова te, vos,В розмовному стилі або при категоричному імперативі займенники другої особи можуть опускатися з перенесенням наголосу на кінцевий голосний (апостроф на письмі). Якщо при цьому другий актант виражено особовим чи зворотним займенником, він приєднується як енклітика: da'me ho - дай мені те, що в тебе. але також і звертання, перед яким (перед його артиклем, якщо він необхідний) ставиться o''. Від іменних частин мови утворюються дієслова за регулярною моделлю: : + '-a - фактитив (використання предмета, проявлення його властивості чи призначення, проявлення ознаки тощо: hach сокира > hacha рубати (сокирою), зламувати; alb білий > niv alba in camp сніг біліє в полі). Від основ дієприкметників (2) - як правило, інтенсив (= "проявлення результату дії"): jace кидати > jact кинутий > jacta розкидувати, трясти; im’pera володарювати > imperat об'єкт володарювання > im’perata наказувати; : + '-i' - різні значення в залежності від значення первісного імені (такі слова фактично є поєднанням імені з дієсловом i'', йти). Від основ дієприкметників (2) - як правило, фреквентатив (часте або неодноразове чинення дії): ''verte повертати > vers повернутий > versi котити; mitte посилати > miss посланий > missi посилати регулярно; : + '-e' - особовий предикатив, який утворюється від назв ознак (niv albe . "Сніг білий." - тоді як niv e alb . = "Сніг - білий предмет."), слів, що [[#Іменник|керують прийменником di]] (ti patre me . "То мій батько.") та назв класів, до яких підмет входить елементом або підкласом (un pan delphin mammalie u pisce . "Дельфін - ссавець, а не риба."). За цим же загальним правилом предикативи утворюють дієприкметники (1) і (2), коли вживаються в ад'єктивному або субстантивному неозначеному значенні: illo preside він сидить перед, головує (взагалі); illo e president він зараз головує; illo e le president він (той самий) головуючий, президент; illo presidente він посідає посаду головуючого, президента. Предикатив утворюється також від прийменників (!): libr e in mensatabwl - (саме) книга знаходиться на столі, але libr ine mensatabwl - книга знаходиться на столі (можливо, серед інших речей). Такі дієслова, як і будь-які перехідні, можуть інвертувати стан: mensatabwl ha ine libr - поверхня стола має на собі книгу. Відповідно частка ha вживається з прийменниками й поза предикативом: ha in - в якому; le ha in libr - те, в чому книга. Синтаксис Про базову структуру словосполучення див. розділ Прикметник та прикладка, речення - Дієслово. Будь-яке словосполучення предикативізацією (перетворенням на особову форму дієслова за допомогою -e або відновленням її з прикметників) головного члена перетворюється на присудок з додатками (прямими і непрямими), який, приймаючи першим актантом групу підмета, утворює речення. Розповідне речення завжди починається темою, вираженою підметом або обставиною міста чи часу, тоді як спонукальне - дієсловом. Українські неозначено-особові речення виражаються пасивними конструкціями, безособові починаються займенником ta або ti. Зміна дієслівного стану міняє місцями перший і другий актанти відносно присудка: matr ama la fily - мати любить доньку, la fily ha ama matr - доньку любить мати. Також прийменник a'' переносить перший та третій актант в "чужу" зону, якщо він відноситься до реми чи теми відповідно: ''matr a la fily ama - мати доньку любить, ta ama la fily a matr - любить доньку мати. Відповідно і в словосполученнях перший актант віддієслівного іменника або слова, що позначає результат дії, приєднується прийменником a'' в постпозиції: ''amor a matr ja di la fily - любов матері до доньки, poem a el chevcenco - поема Шевченка. Третій актант переноситься в зону теми прийменником to. Питальне речення подібне розповідному, в якому невідоме слово (що є відповіддю на питання) замінено питальним займенником. Воно може стояти в зоні як реми, так і теми, виражаючи різні смислові нюанси за лінією "відоме/нове": qui'lu ha ama matr ? la fily ha ama matr . - Кого любить мати? Доньку любить мати. matr ama qui'lu ? matr ama la fily . - Мати любить кого? Мати любить доньку. Питання, відповіддю на яке є "так" чи "ні" (дієслова e'' та ''ne відповідно), утворюються часткою an "чи" безпосередньо перед словом, до якого ставиться питання: matr an ama la fily ? - Чи любить мати доньку? an matr ama la fily - Чи мати любить доньку? В усному мовленні вона акцентується підйомом інтонації. Якщо an ставиться в абсолютний кінець речення, вона надає йому значення "Чи правдиве висловлювання, що..." Так само вживається заперечувальна частка no. ;Прийняття актантами дієслів та підрядних речень Інтерлінгу має клас модальних дієслів, які відрізняються від звичайних лише тим, що можуть приймати другим актантом в тому числі й інфінітив з залежними словами, який наслідує перший актант основного дієслова: vole - 'хоче мати / застосувати', т.ч. me vole bir - хочу пива, me vole bibi're bir - хочу пити пиво (або фактитивом - me vole bira're досл. 'хочу використати пиво за призначенням'); pove - "має сили > може": me pove lingu - я володію мовою', але me pove scribe re - я вмію писати; me debi mult le pecuny - я винен багато грошей, me debi age re mult - я повинен багато зробити; me ha bi bir - я маю пиво, bir ha bi bibi're - пиво має питися. Мета дієслів руху виражається не інфінітивом, а супіном, який фактично є непрямим дотатком: el mosce' vene pharao dice'pro "i les me homin" - Мойсей приходить до фараона сказати "відпусти мій народ", - або, при відсутності другого актанту, просто особовою формою другого дієслова з прийменником: el mosce' vene pro (wu) dice - Мойсей приходить до фараона, щоб сказати (wu ставиться, якщо в рамках висловлювання невідомо, чи був / буде здійснений намір). Якщо ж в українській мові неозначена форма дієслова виражає дію, суб'єктом якої стає об'єкт основної дії ("Бог послав Мойсея сказати: відпусти мій народ"), в інтерлінгу в таких випадках другий актант (прямий додаток) основного дієслова стає першим актантом другого (тобто підметом підрядного речення): theo mitte el mosce' wu dice "i les me homin". Така конструкція ("фузивне" або "ланцюжкове" речення) використовується також завжди, коли об'єктом головного речення стає вся ситуація, виражена підрядним, а не суб'єкт дії чи сама дія: me vide pictor pinge la puer . - 'Я бачу, як художник малює дівчину.', але: me vide pictor '''qu' pinge la puer .'' - 'Я бачу художника, який малює дівчину.', me vide '''qu' pictor pinge la puer .'' - 'Я бачу, що художник малює дівчину.' Пор.: me vide la puer belle . - 'Я бачу дівчину гарну.', але: me vide la puer '''qu' belle .'' - 'Я бачу дівчину, яка гарна' (краса дівчини - констатований факт, а не об'єкт бачення), і навпаки: me vide '''qu' la puer belle .'' - 'Я бачу, що дівчина гарна.' (об'єктом бачення стає рема підрядного речення, тобто краса дівчини, а не вона сама). Предикативну ситуацію може приймати і перший актант дієслова, але в таких випадках її присудок набуває форми незалежного інфінітива і саме він стає підметом основного речення: me pinge're la puer belle . - 'Я малюю дівчину гарно', досл. "я малювати дівчину (= моє малювання дівчини) є гарно", пор. la puer ha pingent di me belle . - 'Я малюю дівчину гарною', досл. "Дівчина, малюєма мною, є гарно", тоді як речення 'Я малюю дівчину гарну', де краса не залежить від малювання, будується за звичайною ланцюжковою схемою, де додаткову предикативну ситуацію підхоплює другий актант: me pinge la puer belle . Якщо ж краса даної дівчини є відомим фактом, речення просте, словосполучення депредикативізується: me pinge la puer bell . - 'Я малюю гарну дівчину'. Стилістика Приклади текстів ;Отче наш : te lu nos patr qu ine les coel; : ha sanctifice le te nomin, vene le te recty, es le te voluntat qual in coel et in terr; : da te le nos pan epiusic nos hody; : et dimitte te les nos debit nos qual nos dimitte dis les nos debitor; : et ne induce te nos in tentat sed libera nos ab mal . : qu jam le te ha's recty et potenty et glory in les secwl . amen ;Бут. 11,1-9 # et wa'e in toti le terr esse sol bi laby et sol phon . # et lus movient ab orient detege camp in el SUmerX land et habiti in ille . # et pan homin dice ho altr: face nos les bric et coqua illes per igno . et les bric pro illus anti les lith et bito anti cement . # et illus dice: strue nos urb et le tur coel men altitat pro nos ne wu diasperre plan di terr . # et el domin descende pro spece're urb et tur qu ha strue les fil di el adam . # et el domin dice: ti e sol le popwl habi sol bi laby . ille faci ti et ne wi desisti l' incept opera're . # descendi nos et confunde ibi les illus lingu pro pas homin wu ne audi bi laby de lu proxim . # et illus ha diasperre el domin ex il'ibi sur facy di terr et illus ha cessat strue're urb et tur . # a ti illi e klet di unes el babel (i.e. confus) qu il'ibi e el domin cofunde're bi laby de terr et ex il'ibi e el domin diasperre're illus sur facy di terr . ;Гімн України (перші рядки) : dum ne morte d'el UkrAin : libertat et glory, : dum pro vos-nos le juven fratr : le fat wi favori . Джерела * Фрагменти граматики інтерлінгу на Лінгвофорумі * Словник (бета-версія) Примітки Категорія:Мови